Hermoso
by Silly Love Song
Summary: Porque tener un hijo era algo sencillamente hermoso.(One-Shot) (AU) EreAni Rivetra


Hermoso

"Nunca volveré a hacerle favores a Levi". Pensó Eren mientras terminaba de limpiar su casa.

Cuando accedió a cuidar al hijo de Levi y Petra nunca se le ocurrió que cuidar a un niño podría ser tan difícil, Eren pensaba que sería pan comido. Pero el problema era que se había equivocado.

De haber sabido que aquel niño podía ser incontrolable nunca hubiera aceptado.

Debió haber adivinado que aquel niño le causaría tantos problemas si hubiera visto los indicios que se le presentaron y el, como el grandísimo idiota que es los ignoro por completo a pesar de lo obvios que eran.

La primera pista fue que al momento de que Levi le entregara al pequeño Adolph su amigo empezó a reír de forma descontrolada algo que el sabia por experiencia era rarísimo en él, la segunda pista fue que al momento de tener al niño en sus brazos movió su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda donde estaba estacionado el auto de su amigo y donde Petra se encontraba para saludarla, al momento de ver a su amiga pudo notar que se encontraba increíblemente ansiosa y se movía de manera incontrolable en el asiento del copiloto, ella volteo y le dio a Eren una de esas típicas sonrisas que ella le daba a todo el mundo pero en vez de ser una sonrisa cálida y amorosa era una combinación entre una sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa inquieta y una sonrisa perturbadora que hizo que al ojiverde se le pusieran los pelos de punta, pero, la tercera y última pista era la clave para descubrir que se arrepentiría de haberle hecho ese favor fue el hecho de que en cuanto les prometió que cuidaría a Adolph lo mejor posible Levi sonrió y camino lentamente hacia su auto, de espaldas y sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, subió al vehículo y lo encendió tras lo cual piso el acelerador y se alejo lo más rápido posible de la casa de Eren el cual vio como los esposos reían incontrolablemente justo como si se hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Si les hubiera hecho caso a esos indicios en estos momentos el no estaría limpiando su hogar después de tan tremendo desastre.

Cuando termino de trapear el piso se cercioro de que todo estuviera en orden, de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar y finalmente de que el pequeño Adolph estuviera dormido, por primera vez en el día Eren Jaeger tenía un momento para relajarse y por nada en el mundo lo iba a desperdiciar, como no había nadie en casa decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a dormir así que se acostó en su sofá y mientras buscaba la posición mas cómoda para dormir puso sus brazos alrededor de su nuca y cerro sus ojos mientras sentía como el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que él se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Eren despertó cuando su mente recibió la sensación de cómo unos labios se adherían momentáneamente a su mejilla, pestañeo varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y cuando estuvo completamente despierto lo primero que vio fue a su esposa Annie Jaeger quien lo miraba con una mirada entre molesta y acusadora

¿Aceptaste cuidar al hijo de Levi y Petra sin preguntarme antes?- pregunto con tono serio y al ver que su esposo no respondía continuo- ¿porque en tu sano juicio no se te ocurrió consultarme antes de tomar una decisión así?

-porque pensé que no causaría ningún problema pero al parecer estaba equivocado- respondió con voz temerosa mientras que escogía cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras para no provocar la furia de su esposa y cuando encontró las que según su punto de vista eran las correctas continuo hablando- lo siento- iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido bruscamente

\- decir lo siento no basta Eren y tampoco limpiar el desastre que hizo Adolph- esta vez fue Eren quien tuvo que interrumpir

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto con voz asombrada y confusa ya que según él no había dejado ningún rastro de que el niño hubiera hecho algún desorden.

-¿por favor Eren en serio crees que no sé cuando algo pasa en esta casa?, aunque pensándolo bien eso ya no importa porque al menos limpiaste el desorden que hizo ese diablillo

\- lo siento mi amor, yo de verdad pensé que estaba listo para cuidar a un bebe, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así

\- no tienes porque disculparte, como dije, ya no importa- sonrió y prosiguió- aparte no tienes porque sentirte mal, es decir, nadie está listo para tener un bebe y mucho menos para cuidarlo pero de una u otra forma eso es bueno así uno puede aprender de sus errores y con el tiempo hasta llegar a reírse de ellos.

Eren iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de Adolph, Eren guio a Annie hasta el cuarto donde había dejado a Adolph, al entrar se encontraron con el hijo de sus amigos llorando incontrolablemente a lo cual Eren tomo al niño en sus brazos mientras empezaba a cantar y a mecer al niño suavemente, el método de Eren parecía ser muy efectivo por que en menos de cinco minutos el pequeño Adolph se encontraba profunda y pacíficamente dormido.

Eren se sentó en una silla que encontró cerca y Annie se al no encontrar otro lugar decidió sentarse sobre las piernas de su esposo y empezó a acariciar su cabello suavemente y entonces hablo.

-se ve hermoso mientras duerme

-te equivocas cariño, se ve hermoso en todo momento, el problema es que a veces no sabemos apreciarlo.

Annie decidió no contradecir a su esposo porque sabía que tenía la razón, tener un bebe era algo hermoso solo había que saber apreciarlo, así que se limito a sonreír

-no puedo esperar a que llegue nuestro turno- dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza junto al pecho de su amado a lo cual él le respondió besándola en la frente y poniendo un brazo en su espalda manteniéndola cerca de él mientras le respondía emocionado

\- hay que intentarlo.

Cuando Levi y Petra entraron en la casa de los Jaeger se encontraron con una tierna sorpresa al ver a su amigo Eren, a su esposa Annie y a Adolph, su hijo, a quien Eren se había ofrecido cuidar, los tres acurrucados en la misma silla y durmiendo pacíficamente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Para no interrumpir a la durmiente pareja Levi tomo a Adolph en brazos mientras que Petra tomaba la bolsa que contenía todas las cosas necesarias para cuidar al bebe, Petra salió primero mientras que Levi escribía en un papel lo agradecido que estaba con Eren y Annie por haber cuidado a su pequeño, al terminar de escribir Levi salió de la residencia y usando la copia de las llaves que tenia le puso seguro a la puerta, entro a su auto y condujo a su casa.

Cuando Eren despertó lo primero que vio fue una nota en su pantalón la cual tomo y leyó

"Gracias por cuidar a Adolph espero que no te haya causando ningún problema"

Atte. Levi.

Eren sonrió y suspiro

"si ese maldito supiera lo que su "angelito" me hizo pasar"

* * *

 **PD: Adolph es un nombre Aleman y significa Lobo y/o Heroe Noble**


End file.
